Sujin Yumeranai
}} *Praying Eagle *Returning Swallow *Secret Technique: Iphot *Secret Technique: Zhayu *Sudden Death *Wanqihun *Xinliushi }} Sujin Yumeranai (崇神夢占い, Yumeranai Sūjin; literally "reverence of god"), is a former member of the illustrious Yumeranai Clan, and a S-class missing-nin who's currently feared by the moniker Golden-Eyed Sujin (金色の目の崇神, Kin'irome no Sūjin), in an obvious reference to his mysterious eye color. He's a major character in Naruto - Ryūdaishi, although his alignment is currently unclear. Appearance Sujin has a rather pale skin, which stands in contrast with his spiky, raven-black hair. This is very long, reaching unil his neck and sometimes hanging in front of his eyes, although this apparently doesn't hinder his sight. Possibly Sujin's most unique feautures are his clear, golden eyes, which are said to be as intruiging to look at as a , despite the fact that Sujin possesses nothing like one. These eyes are outlined even further by the thin eyebrows Sujin possesses. His face is framed with curved, even slightly feminine lines, possessing a finesse of build native to the people of the Eastern continent. Sujin is a well-trained young man with a good muscle structure, resulting from years of training and wandering alone. This feature remains unknown to most, as Sujin typically covers up his body in long robes, reminiscent of the ones once worn by Chinese royalty. It consist of a crimson robe, decorated with majestic patterns of gold along the edges and on the shoulders, with a high collar that blocks the lower half of his face. Underneath, he wears a traditional black outfit, with a fishnet attire below the shirt, covering his chest. There seem to be holes in his clothing at specific points of his body, designed to match his Xinliushi style. He also dons several accessories, most prominently a large beige scarf around his neck, reaching past his waist, and a small necklace which holds a pendant inscribed with various chinese symbols, said to bring good luck in the Eastern continent. He wears a golden obi around his waist, with a katana hanging at his left hip. Personality Despite being a member of an Eastern continent family, Sujin doesn't believe at all in the peaceful ways of finding wisdom, as he claims such an ideal is pointless in a world such as the Shinobi world, where war is as common as trade. The various horrors and disappointments he has beheld in his life have left him with a stoic, indifferent attitude, to the point that some people talk about him as an "emotionless monster". Despite this, he's not cruel or anything, and will never kill innocents out of free will. He has drawn the conclusion that emotions, while amusing, are practically useless and obstructive in battle, clouding a person's objective judgement through feelings of personal gain or easily revealing one's plans to an enemy. Sujin holds personal freedom and independence of the utmost importance, and will often ignore rules or commands to "walk his own way". This is one of the primary reasons he became a missing-nin. He's not someone who likes to work or travel with others, not wanting to draw others into his own-crafted, dangerous situations. He believed people who hold honor and family high naive, possibly due his own family's incapability to understand his views and his forced entrance into the Eastern philosophy. He doesn't think very highly of himself, and will never take up a leader position voluntarily as he doesn't want to be responsible for other lives, believing they would die anyway under his leadership. In battle Sujin is as aloof as ever, slaughtering the people he must without any sign of sorrow or remorse, and he has a notorious, possibly untrue reputation as a missing-nin for being a decimating killer. But even then he will never kill more people than required, innocent or not. Despite this all, Sujin has shown to be a true loner in his core, desiring just like everyone else compassion and friendship. In a moment of grief, he admitted that he saw the faces of his victims in his sleep, every night, and that their screams echoed in his head continually. His younger sister, whom was just like him born in the "new" world, once remarked that Sujin may be the most peaceful of the whole family, if it wasn't for the degenerate world he was living in. History Synopsis Abilities Sujin is extremely well-versed in the Yumeranai's ways of battle, even though It is considered forbidden nowadays. He mostly focuses on Xinliushi, but has shown usage of Wanqihun aswell, although to a lesser extent. His power is so great he can take on multiple jōnin level opponents with kenjutsu alone. Quotes Trivia *Sujin is named after Emperor Sujin, the tenth emperor of Japan.